Love Wins
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Run! Damn it, Jade, run! Faster, damn it! These are my only thoughts as I'm practically shoving anyone and everything in my way with one simple mission in mind: Find her. I have to tell her. (Drabble)


_Run! Damn it, Jade, run! Faster, damn it!_ These are my only thoughts as I'm practically shoving anyone and everything in my way with one simple mission in mind: _Find her_.

I've got to find her, God, I NEED to find her. Quickly. ASAP. Immediately.

Since I found out at work I've been trying to call her but she doesn't answer the fucking phone, so without thinking twice I left early and I've been running my legs off since, in hopes to find her just standing in a corner or walking down a street but it has no use, I know that's stupid because she must be at home but right now but I can't even think straight.

I just got to find her.

My heart is hammering into my ears and with my erratic breath I can't see clearly anymore but I don't care, I don't even care that I'm crossing the streets without looking before and I couldn't care less that if that doesn't kill me I'm about to die by the lack of oxygen anyway.

I just NEED to find her.

When I (miraculously) make it to our building in one piece I almost tackle the doorman (poor Gary) but I have no time to an apology, I am too busy pressing all the buttons of the elevator until I get tired of it and choose for the stairs.

I just REALLY NEED to find her.

Why do we have to live at the penthouse? Feeling like I was just hit by a bus I'm finally at the door and hurriedly push it open.

"Cat!" I call her name but there's no answer for it. Once again looking for her in haste I run inside just to find her sitting on the couch of the living room, a bowl of popcorn scattered all over the carpet "Cat" I call her again, but her eyes are wide open and glued to the TV in shock. After a few moments she slowly turns to face me still with that incredulous expression. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding when suddenly she jumps out of the couch and runs into me, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug and hiding her face in my chest. Here's when I hear her sobbing and feel her trembling in my arms. A few furtive tears fall from my eyes as I hold her tighter "Cat…"

"I know…" She lets out a muffled whisper into my chest; if we weren't in silence I wouldn't have heard it. She then lifts her face still with tears streaming down her cheeks and the huge, gorgeous, mind-blowing and breath-taking but mostly very loving grin that's creeping onto her beautiful pink lips makes me smile too, and her words filled with so much passion and love will forever and ever be set in stone in my memory "We can finally get married…"

* * *

Hellooooooo everybody! :D

Haha Tainted Princess here! Sooo, I recently found out (thanks to Facebook) that the gay marriage is finally legalized in the entire country of United States (and I think here in Mexico too, yay :D) and as everyone is making comments or showing their support all the time I thought it was my turn to do it (in my own way, of course).

I know this feels a little rushed, but I wanted to do something short but full of meaning; and I also know that my English is not the coolest one but I did my best :'C haha so I hope at least a few people out there enjoyed my work (if someone would like to help me with any grammar mistakes I'll be more than glad).

Now, re-entering the main subject, I'd like to give a HUGE "CONGRATULATIONS!" to all the gay (bisexual, pansexual, lesbian, hetero-flexible, anyone who's in love with someone of their same sex) people that's reading this (and the ones that aren't, too) because this means one step forward to the equality we all want (and actually need); we still have a long way to get there, and it won't be easy, but this is a good start and even though two names written on a paper doesn't prove love it does make a difference between exclusion and be taken into consideration.

Feel free to comment ;)

So, once again, CONGRATULATIONS, PEOPLE! My best wishes to you all!

#LoveWins

Royal Kisses!


End file.
